


A Good Workout

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan- Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: For months now you have been fantasizing about the man in the gym, and finally, sexual frustration gets the better of you and you make your move.





	A Good Workout

**Author's Note:**

> There is no physical description of Reader, I just picked a name cause I only used Y/N when I have to!

“If you stare any harder, he is going to spontaneously combust. Stop it.” your friend Leigha hisses from her treadmill next to you.

You flash her a sly smirk, “It’d only be fair considering one look from him and my whole body is set aflame.”

Leigha rolls her eyes at you, “Really? Can’t we get through one workout without you thristing over the man? Do you even know his name?”

“As a matter of fact I do!” you say smugly, with a smile, “His name in Sebastian.”

“Seriously? Kay, did you stalk him? Please tell me you didn’t stalk him? I really like this gym, I don’t want to have to go to a new one because you started stalking and he has to get a restraining order.”

It’s your turn to roll your eyes, “No Lei, I didn’t stalk him. I just happened to over hear the guy he is always here with call his name. I lust for the man, but I’m not crazy.”  
“Debatable.” Leigha grumbles, turning her attention back to her treadmill. 

You shrug, “Well, I can’t help it. He’s just so fucking sexy Lei! Everything about the man drives me crazy. The way his muscles bulge as he flexes, the veins running through his arms, his abs, fuck it’s like he was carved from marble. And then those fucking thighs of his! So perfect for grinding on! God the dreams I have involving riding his thighs. And my God, have you seen his cock in those shorts and sweatpants of his? All I can think about is wrapping my lips around his thick, hard cock... Oh and that is just the beginning. His eyes, his smile, his voice… Fuck I think I could cum just from hearing him talk. His grunts and groans while working out don’t seem to help.”

Leigha cocks an eyebrow at you, “Damn girl, you need to get laid.”

“I’m trying! He is oblivious of every move I make!” You exclaim, making Leigha toss her head back laughing. “Seriously, I purposefully put myself in front of him when I do yoga, and nothing!”

She sighs, pausing her run to look at you, “Well maybe he is either not interested and you need to stop before he files a complaint. OR you need to stop being subtle, go over there tell him straight out you want to fuck him silly.”

“You know what Mella,” you start side eyeing here, “I think you may be right.” stopping your treadmill completely to get off.

“I wasn’t serious! Kay! Kayla! Kayla!”Leigha calls after you, but you ignore her completely.

She shakes her head with a sigh, “We are about to have a live sex show right here in the gym if she gets her way.”

With as much confidence you can muster up, and possibly thinking fully with your vagina, you move over to the man Sebastian, who is fully focused on his workout. You softly clear your throat, trying to get his attention,

“Hello? Excuse me?”

He stops all movement, turning his head towards your voice. His eyes trailing up your bare legs, continuing up to your breasts, licking his lips when he sees your nipples straining against the fabric of your bra, showing through your shirt. You can clearly see his eyes darken with lust and have to bit your lip to fight back a smirk.

He clears his throat, sitting up on the workout bench, and tears his eyes from your tits, but avoiding all eye contact. “Y-yes?”

You shuffle your feet, putting on the shy, innocent act, “Well,I see you here a lot and well, I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with my workout? I mean, you have to be some kind of personal trainer aren’t you? You’re a real beast in the gym and I bet you could give me a real good workout, work me until I can’t stand straight. Make me sore in all the right places.”

“Oh, um… I um… well uh…” he chokes on his words, clearly catching on to the double meaning in your words. “Actually, I’m not a trainer. But if you’re looking for one, my friend Don, is the one who works with me. I’m sure he would be happy to work with you.”

You huff, “No, that’s okay. Never mind. Sorry for interrupting.”

You turn on your heel, ready to walk away when his hand shoots out to grab yours, “Wait, what’s your name?”

You glance at him from over your shoulder with a smile, “Kayla. What’s yours?”

You see a look of confusion come over his face, and for a second you think that he knows you already know his name just from being nosy. But his next question throws you off,

“You don’t know who I am?”

Your mouth moves faster than your brain can keep up, “You mean other then the gym hottie who has filled my every sexual fantasy…. Uh I mean…”

Sebastian lets out a laugh, “Nice to know what you think of me, but no, that not what I mean. I mean you don’t recognize me?”

You shrug turning back around and sit next to him on the bench, “All I know is I see you here all the time, and I heard one guy call you Sebastian, or at least I think he was talking about you. I really hope that is your name or else I have put the wrong name with the wrong face. Why, should I know you for something else?”

His laughter grows even more, and damn if it isn’t the cutest sound. “No, you got the right name. I’m an actor, and in the last few years, I’ve gotten used to people recognizing me for my role in The Avengers as Bucky Barnes.”

You stare at him for a moment, and suddenly it clicks, “Oh my God! I am so fucking stupid! Of course! I’ve seen you in The Martian and The Bronze. I think there was something else, what was it, oh, I, Tonya. Wow, I am so sorry. I- I’m an idiot.”

Sebastian keeps laughing, patting you on the shoulder, “No, no, it’s refreshing to not be recognized for just one role. Especially since you now recognize me from The Martian where I didn’t have a very big role.”

“Are you kidding, The Martian is one of my favorite movies, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner for that alone. I think it’s the beard, yeah definitely the beard threw me off. You had that weird mustache thing in I, Tonya, but clean shaven for the other two.”

“So does that mean you don’t like the beard?” he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

“Fuck no, I like both. Both are fun, both give a different sensation when getting my pussy eaten out.”

Your words has Sebastian narrowing his eyes at you, a low growl rumbling in his chest and right then you know you have him. Celebrity or not, you’ve been fantasizing about this man for months, and now that you have him this close, there is no way you are going to let him get away. 

“Careful, you are treading on a thin line.” he warns, but you ignore it.

Thankfully, there is no one else around, or else you really would be kicked out of the gym, or possibly arrested. You move closer to Sebastian, settling yourself on his leg and wrap your arms around his neck. You lean in close, nipping at his ear lobe.

“See the only find of work out I’m really interested in is one that involves you pinning me to any solid surface and fucking me stupid. I want you to do anything and everything imaginable to my body until I forget my own name. I’m desperate to feel your beard scrape against my thighs as you eat my pussy, the feel of your fingers stretching me, prepping me before you sink your hard cock deep in my tight cunt. God, I’ve thought of nothing else but all the ways you could ruin me for months now.”

As you speak, Sebastian’s hands grip your hips, and without realizing it, he helps you begin to grind on his thigh. You let out a gasp when you feel him flex his muscle under you and pressing against your sensitive clit. It’s like something just snaps in him and suddenly he is a whole other person… and you love it.

“Well then, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

You give a soft moan, digging your fingers into his shoulders, “I, I wasn’t really subtle about what I wanted. I literally spread my legs for you.”

Sebastian growls with a smirk on his lips that is just full of promises, “Oh, I know, that image as never left my mind. But, I’m a little slow on catching on to things, I need words. So tell me again, what do you want?”

You let out a small whimper, bucking your hips faster on his thigh. Fuck, if you had known this is all it took, you would have thrown yourself at him sooner!

“Please… please fuck me… I need it… want you so damn bad.” you beg, trying to quicken your speed.

Sebastian tighten his hold on your hips and takes complete control of your movements, forcing you to a complete stop. You whine, trying to fight his hold to keep up your movement.

“Uhuh Doll, I’m not going to let you cum that easily. You’ve been teasing me for months now, time I get pay back.”

Without another word from Sebastian, he pushes you off of his lap and stands up straight, crooking his fingers at you, “Follow me.”

You don’t even have to think twice, instantly you stand and obediently follow closely behind Sebastian with no idea where he might be taking you. 

On the way, you pass by Leigha who gives you a big dorky smile and two thumbs up making you roll your eyes at her. 

Sebastian guides you to the lockers rooms, giving you a little nudge to go in front of him so he can lock the door behind you. 

He reclines himself in one on the folding chairs placed in the room, hand laced behind his head, and he gives one, simple command.

“Strip.” 

Eyes locked on his deep blue ones, you reach for the bottom of your shirt, pulling it over your head and tossing it aside. Next goes your shorts that you shimmy down your legs.  
Sebastian moves a hand down to his crotch, rubbing his growing erection. You smile at him, running your hands up your body to cup your tits through your bra, massaging them softly.

“I said strip, not tease me more.” Sebastian growls. 

“But where would be the fun in that?”

In a flash, he reaches out to grab you, pulling you onto his lap, straddling his leg, “If that’s how you want it Baby girl, I have no problem playing your game.  
He presses you down on his thigh, making you gasp out at the contact. Your now soaked panties acts as a barrier from feeling his thigh pressing right against your clit,  
“Oh God…” you whine, trying to grind your hips on him.

“Heh, not God Baby… Daddy will do just fine.”

The way his voice drops in tone, the growl that rumbles in his chest has you clutching his shirt and bucking your hips harder on his leg.

“Oh fuck… yes… Daddy…” 

“Take me cock out, jerk me off while you ride my thigh.”

With a moan, you slip your hand down the front of his sweatpants, your fingers instantly coming in contact with his hard cock,

“Naughty Daddy, not wearing anything under your pants. You want everyone to see you get hard, don’t you?”

Sebastian chuckles in your ear, “Not everyone Baby… just the special naughty girl who has been teasing my for months.”

You feel no shame at the porn star like moan that falls from your lips at his confession. He’s been teasing you just as much as you have been him, how the fuck had you not noticed?! 

“Now I want you to tell me, how often have you thought about this? Getting yourself off just on my thigh alone?”

“A-All the time Daddy!” you gasp, “E-every night… play w-wi-ith myself… t-toys think, thinking of you… Fuck… not, not good enough!”

You are barely able to get out a full sentence. Your mind consumed with lust, all you can focus on is the pleasure of Sebastian’s thigh pressing hard on your clit through your underwear. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, biting his shirt as you try and fight back your moans, your movement becoming wild, and the faster your hips move, the faster your hand moves over his cock.

“Next time, you’re gonna call me so I can watch ya play with this pretty pussy.” he says with a groan, “What a sight you must be, all sprawled out, fingers working your clitty. Your cunt glistening and all pink and puffy; just begging for me to taste. Test my control not to bury my face between your legs and make you scream my name, tasting the sweetest honey imaginable.” his voice deepens with lust.

You whimper, bucking hard against him, his cock jerks in your hand, and you know the thought turns him on just as much as it does you. Sebastian squeezes you ass, fingers digging into the plump flesh.

"S-Seb… please. I- I n-eed… oh God…"

His voice mixed with the images he is putting in your head, the feel of his thigh rubbing your wet cunt through your panties, it’s all becoming so overwhelming for you. This man is driving you insane!

Sebastian makes all movement stop, 

“No! So close… please, please let me cum!” you beg, looking up at him with hazy eyes.

He shakes his head, “No, if you are going to cum, it’s going to be with my cock buried deep in the pussy. I wanna feel you clench, squeezing me as you cum, soaking my cock in your sweet nectar. I want to feel your hot cunt milking my cock for every last drop of cum I have to offer. You want that, baby, huh? You want Daddy to fill you with his cum? Wanna feel me leaking down your legs as you leave here? A reminder of what only I can give you.”

Tossing your head back, you convulse on his leg, fuck, never has a man dirty talk sent you spiraling over the edge,

“S-Seb! Oh fucking…!”

Sebastian’s eyes narrow, “Did you just cum?”

Panting, you lean your head on his shoulder, “I, I’m sorry… Daddy… I, I didn’t mean to. I, hell, I’ve never cum just from a guy’s dirty talk.”

He lets out a loud laugh, “Well then damn, guess I can’t get too mad at ya for cumming just from my voice. Means I get to have a lot more fun with you. But we’ll save that for later, now,” he slaps you on the ass, “I want you to get up, put your hands on the locker and bend over.”

You don’t hesitate, scrambling off his lap and quickly take position. Sebastian stands up, stripping off his shirt and pants; he grips your panties and tear them down your legs, exposing you dripping pussy to the cool air.

“Fuck Baby, look at that pretty pussy, all wet for Daddy.” his fingers trace over around your slit, just barely touching, “oh all the things I want to do to you. But right now, I’ve got to fuck you.”

“Yes…” you cry, “fuck me, please please fuck me! I need to feel your hard cock in me.”

Rubbing the his cock head along your slit, before slowly pushing into you. Your combined moans echo off the walls. Your heat wrapping around his cock as he stretches you, filling you completely. Sheathed to the hilt, Sebastian pauses, giving you a moment to adjust. 

All words are lost to you, and all you can do is, rut back against him, letting him know that you are ready, that you want more. 

One hand slides into your hair, wrapping the strands in his fist while his other tightly grips your waist. Sebastian starts slow, but that pace doesn’t last long. His thrusts hard and deep, his pelvic slapping against your ass with every thrust. And all you can mange are moan and cries of pleasure.

He jerks your head back, “Fuck, such a hot pussy, feels so fucking good. Yeah baby, squeeze Daddy’s cock, fuck yourself, let me know how good I make you feel.”

His dick hits all the right spots, never been fucked so good. Your eyes start to roll back as your feel your orgasm building.

The hand hold your waist slips around, fingers searching out your clit, “Come on Baby, cum for Daddy, let me feel you let go all over me.”

His voice in your ear, fingers playing your clit like a fine tuned guitar, and cock pounding over your g-spot, there is no holding back. Your cunt, contracts, pulsing around him as your orgasm washes over you in a sweet release. 

Sebastian grunts, slamming into you, his cock swelling as a signal of his own release. The heat of his cum coats your inner walls making you moan, loving the feeling of him so deep within you.

Breathing hard, Sebastian lets go of your hair, wrapping both arms around your middle, he lowers you to the floor, holding you close to his chest. His lips trail up your shoulder, making you turn your head to catch his plump lips in the first kiss you have shared this whole time. If you weren’t so wore out, the kiss alone would be enough to get you going all over again. 

“So, you doing anything later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
